The adhesive layer of an adhesive article, such as a cataplasm used as a drug, or a compress used as a cosmetic or quasi-drug, contains water and, depending on the application, a medicinal component, a cosmetic component, or the like. In the past, when an adhesive layer had a high water content, an adhesive base was used that contains gelatin and/or a water-soluble polymer such as a polyacrylic acid or polyacrylate.
In particular, an adhesive base containing gelatin can form an adhesive layer that has a high water content and that has excellent shape retention and cohesion, and affords an adhesive article that leaves behind less sticky residue, has less oozing of the adhesive, and other advantages. An adhesive base has also been disclosed in which agar is added to a gelatin-based adhesive base in an effort to further improve the water content and shape retention (for example, see Patent document 1).    Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application S57-42617.